Parts and Pieces
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Bella is the best assassin in the world. She knows everything she needs to know. When her 16 year old sister is killed: What will she do? Edward mixes into the scene and things get even more tough. Edward find out about Bella's secret. What will happen?
1. Preface

Parts and Pieces

Author's Notes: I don't own Twilight! This story is going to be fun for me to write! I hope you enjoy reading this! Can I please have 5 reviews? Much love! **WARNING FOR STORY: Strong language, violence, deaths, crime and lemmon's (in future chapters)! **Preface's are 'tasters'!

Song for Preface: Super Massive Black Hole- Muse.

Preface

I was who I was and I wouldn't change it. He needed to know that I did this for a reason and that it was who I was. I know I do bad but who doesn't? Sure not like me and no...My life is no where near like that popular game everyone seems to enjoy.

My life is a hard one, I was never the same after when my parents tried to kill me. Yet I got to them quicker. Yes...I killed my parents...Don't worry not infront of my sister. That is the thing though, my little sister Bree was 16 when she died. I was going to avenge her and no one could stop me.

I was trained for it and I was good at what I do. I know what I do is wrong and against christian law. Yet I kill people and...Enjoy it. No I'm not a detective, I'm not a member of police or anything like that. I have a job that involves killing people and getting money for it. I have killed a number of 14 people and I'm only 27!

I had no one looking out for me when I was a kid. I had to fend for me and Bree. While walking inside the killer's work building and holding my swords like the one from 'Resident Evil 4' that Alice has in the begining and she swings them. They are the ones I'm going to use on this bastard.

My life style isn't ordinary. Edward doen't find it good that my life is like this and when he found out...He freaked out. I promised myself to kill the bastard who killed my sister. Mission or not. He would pay and he is getting it today. The reason I kill is because...I'm an assassin.

~Parts and Pieces~

What do you think? Please give me some love with reviews! I want 5 to get me started! I will write on Friday! Much love darlings!


	2. Chapter 1: Assassin's way

Parts and Pieces

Author's Notes: I don't own Twilight! Hello people! I really wanted to write this chapter before Nanny Swan and Bless My Soul because...Assassins interest me. Then again my storys interest me quite a lot and I'm impressed by my imagination. Please enjoy reading this and can I have 4 reviews? Remember the warning's and you'll be fine! Please enjoy!

Songs For This Chapter (In Order): Verano Azul- Juan Megan, Telephone- Lady Gaga ft Beyonce, She Wolf- Shakira, Champange Showers- LMFAO, Morning After Dark- Timbaland, Do It Like A Dude- Jessie J.

Chapter 1: Assassin's way

I woke up at 7 in the morning promptly. I had a shower, brushed my teeth, dried my hair, went to my room with a towel on my head and one to cover my body. I blow dried my hair, letting it fall into soft curls naturally and went to get some clothes.

I picked out a lovely dress that was blue, it clung to me and made my skin look like it glowed. The straps fit pefectly while the slight V line made me feel sexy. The fabric folowed my steps, it clung to my waist and the bow made it feel girly while the rest made me feel womanly. I put on some brown gladiator shoes and walked out of my room.

I went to wake up Bree, I knocked on her door once but she didn't hear me so I walked inside and saw her still fast asleep. I smiled, walked over and crouched down. "Morning sleepy, you need to wake up and get ready for school," I whisper in her ear and she moves around while rubbing at her eyes. She opens them and giggles at me.

"Morning Bella, what time is it?" she asks me with a sleepy smile. "It's 7:30am and you need to be at school at 8:15," I tell her and she sighs. "Can I not go to school?" she asks with a whine and I smirk. "Bree come on, you need to go to school and get yourself a proper job. Not like mine, anyway...I need to do my job honey," I whisper and I feel a little sad.

"Sure Bell, but can I ask you...Never mind," she says getting up out of bed and I walk over to her. "Bree don't be afraid to ask me anything, especially not about my job and...If you need to talk you know you can count on me," I tell her and this makes her smile.

Sometimes it kills me to look at Bree because she looks so much like Mom. She has slight tanned skin, she is slim, tall, has dark brown wavey hair, brown eyes, perfect features, Mom's smile and Dad's slight wrinkle near her eyes -when she smiles. I look more like Dad, I have brown hair -slightly curled hair, ivory skin, 5'4, slim and strong muscles.

Mom -Renee- had brown hair, blue eyes -Bree has Mom's eye shape-, clear white smile, tanned skin, slim and tall. Mom also had brown wavey hair just like Bree's. Dad had brown hair, brown eyes, ivory skin, tall and he had a mustach. I remember looking at pictures and he had curly long hair.

I walked out when Bree asked for privacy, with this time I got the breakfast ready, and waited for Bree to come into the dinning room. When she got there I already started eating and noticed her lovely dress. It has little swirls and 60's paterns. It has mixtures of blue, pink, purple, brown and green.

I looked at her shoes and smiled, seeing we had the same type of fashion taste. She was wearing gladiator shoes but darker, the accesoriess on her wrist completed her look. "You look lovely baby sis. Am I going to have to kill young boys who can't keep their hands to themselves?"

She giggles, sits next to me and starts eating. "No Bell, but I hope the boys can and they will...No boy would ever touch me," she wispers looking down at her food. "That's where your wrong little sis, I _know_ boys will look at you and will think things about you," I smile at her and she blushes.

I start to giggle, get up from my seat and clean my dish. When Bree finishes I clean her dish, walk over to her already prepared to leave and kiss her forehead. "I will be down in a moment, please wait for a minute and I will be here," I say rushing up the stairs and grabbing my light brown handbag -that includes a black gun. It was big enough for what I was going to need to put in it later.

When I get down the stairs I rush us over to my BMW, we settled in and I drove her to the school. When we stopped in the parking lot she didn't get out, I smiled at her and she looked at me nervous. "Bella...When can I get my own car? I mean...You know I have my driving licence so when can I get my own?" she asks and I smile.

"Bree I will get you one eventually, but for now I need you to be patient and when you drive my BMW without any scratches...Then you can drive." She sighs, gets out and says a goodbye before picking up her bag. When she leaves with her friends, I rush out and drive into town. When I finish parking I pay for a ticket, I then start to walk out with other pedestrians.

I somehow seem to fit into the crowd and I rush over to my information giver. He is standing near the shop my boss told me to meet him. He looks at me and smiles, then when I reach him he kisses my cheeks to hide our business. He cunningly hands me the envelope that contains my victim and I smile. "So anything that I need to know like: where he will be, what time is he going to be there and what weapon to use?"

The guy looks back and checks to see if anyone is listening. "The boss says that he will be in the newest club. He then told me that the club is called 'Sweat' and that the victim will be there at 10. The boss told me that the weapon is your choise, but make sure it can do the job clean and easy...You know how the boss likes it," the guy whispers and I smile.

"Thank you for the information. Tell the boss I will do the job as I always do," I nod and walk off with a goodbye. I rush to put the envelope in my bag and rush to get to the car. I check if anyone was suspicious or if they were following me. When the coast was clear I got into my car and sped off.

I spent the rest of the time looking for the weapon to choose, I had a few I wouldn't mind using. When time flew by and I needed to leave to pick up Bree. When I got there she came in and looked at me exhausted. "How was school?" I ask and she sighs. "Exhausting, how was work?" she asks and this time I sigh with a pained face.

"Don't worry...I know you can't tell me a lot about your job, and I get that. So is there anything you can tell me?" she asks and I smile. "Well...I saw a guy who gave me the envelope like usual," I tell her and she smiles. We drive off, listening to each other's day. She had so many stuff and I can remember how it was like for me when I was growing up.

I forced myself not to remember it too deeply. When we parked outside our home I smiled and got out of the car. Bree followed quickly and we got inside. We have a garage at the far left, it's hard to see but...It's big and it matches like our home. Our home is huge, but I get a huge amount of money for what I do. The home has a balcony, four bedrooms -including mine and Bree's-, six bathrooms -incuding toilets- and a pool.

There is a mini garden outside but we rarely go out there. We have a gazebo with table and chairs. We have the other rooms with different colours and designs. I guess it was a strange idea me and Bree had. Bree has a balcony but mine is the front one. Bree has a balcony that faces the back of the house.

When I entered the house I walked into the living room to get to the kitchen. I made us food, then I placed it on the tables on the counter. I saw Bree come in already showered, refreshed and in her pj's. They were striped and went well with her skin nicely. "Yum!" Bree says when she digs into her food. I smile and eat my own quickly.

When I finish I get up and clean my mess up. When I'm finished I get my bag and pull out the envelope. I set it on the desk next to my mess on the table, and open the envelope. When I pull out the paper I read it in a hurry. Then I place it on the table, grab a wet cloth, and wipe away the mess from my meal.

All the while Bree is reading the piece of paper, her eyes widen when she sees the cimes the man made. "Wow so you're going to kill a multi-billionare because: he raped women, killed children and stole from your boss?" she asks with wide eyes. I quickly grab the papers from the desk and make sure she doesn't read too much.

"Yes Alec Menove has done all of that stuff and hasn't stop, Bree stay at home and make sure you go to bed _before_ 10...I don't want you worring about me. I'm top at my job remember?" I say with a wink and she giggles. "Sure sis, just be careful and don't get into trouble," she says with a smirk. "I'll try," I say with a giggle and head up the stairs.

I get changed into a frilly dress, it has a white stripe and the dress reaches to my knees. I pull my hair into a bun with soft curls that are loose. I put on some simple black heels and look for a weapon. When I find the perfect weapon, I grab a black clutch bag, put the weapon and money inside.

I head downstairs, find Bree finally finished doing the dishes and starting on homework. "That's my girl, you do your homework and don't think about what I'm doing. In the mean time...I have a person to track," I tell her and head for the front door. I hear her giggle, "Assassin's," she murmurs with a shake to her head. I look at her and give her a wink before leaving the house.

I get into the car and head out for the killing. When I reach the club it is already 9pm. I get in and start dancing to 'Champagne Showers' by LMFAO. After dancing to that song I thought I might as well get a drink. When I sat at the bar I noticed an atractive man was watching me. I sat next to him, and thought it would be fun to have a little banter before work. "Well hello gorgeous," the man says with a velvet voice. I order my drink to the bar tender.

I smile before turning to him and, I notice that every aspect of him enhanced me. "Well hello strager," I said with a lopsided cheeky grin. He responded with a crooked smile, and I think this made me completely wet. He has copper like hair, forest green eyes, kissable lips, perfect features and from the hight of him sitting, he is tall, lean and tonned.

I was completely mesmerised but I quickly snapped out of it. The song 'Wild Ones' by Flo Rida and Sia was on. "Well gorgeous...Tell me your name in exchange for mine," he says with sex dripping in his voice. "Can't tell you stranger, not untill you tell me first," I wink and he chuckles. "Well Miss, I'm sorry but I simply won't tell you. I like to go with the traditional saying...Ladies first," he says with a wink of his own.

In my mind all I could think of didn't relate with my name at all. Unless it was when we finally knew each others. Currantly I was thinking about, was doing the dirties with him, and I could feel my body heat up. He smirked and I gulped before looking at the dance floor. "You were watching me weren't you? Kind of stalkerish if you asked me."

He chuckles "Well Miss...I was watching you but not I'm definantly not a 'stalker'. I only just met you and besides...You caught my full attention," he says with a slight cuckle and I smirk. "Bet I do," I say taking a huge glug of my drink, then turning to him. "Well if you don't mind stranger...I'm going to dance again," I tell him while getting off of my stool, and walking into the crowd. I then start slightly swaying my hips with the music.

When I reach near the middle I fell someone's hands on me. I was about to slap him, when I suddenly feel his mouth near my ear. "You don't know, what your hips swaying like that does to me," the stranger from the bar whispers. I smile and turn to face him. We are dancing to 'Rabiosa' by Shakira ft Pitbull.

He pulled me close to him so he could show me what my hips swaying actually did to him. I smirked when, I started running my fingers through his hair, and nibbling on his ear, all this caused him to gasp. He pulled me closer and started kissing my neck. I moaned at the feeling of him sucking and gently biting my skin.

I felt him smirk when I moaned, we started to sway a little and grind against each other. The guy smirked but started to part us a little. He smiled at me, before leaning into my ear again. "I can tell you like to move your ass, hips and breasts...More than you do at actually moving your legs and arms." I blush at this because I thought and hoped no-one would notice this.

"I find it cute though, and oh so sexy," he says kissing my cheek. I smile at him before leaining into his ear. "You are turning me on," I tell him and he smirks. "Look who is smug," I say with a smile and slight blush. This only makes the guy give me the crooked smile. "Who can't be smug, knowing they can turn on such a gorgeous woman like you?" he whispers into my ear and I giggle.

"Mmmm, sorry though...I don't fuck strangers, when I don't know their name," I tell him this and continue our dancing. He grabs my ass then pulls me closer to him, "Why play hard to get...You told me you get turned on," he says with a kiss on my neck and I moan. "Seriously I won't fuck you, untill you tell me your name," I say with a giggle.

To show him what he is missing, I hook my leg up, and place it around his waist. He groans and roughly grinds. "You like that?" I pur next to his ear before licking it. He moans into my shoulder and I feel myself getting wetter. "I more than like that...I love it," he whispers giving the skin on my shoulder more kisses, and gently sucks it.

"Please unhook your leg...It's getting too indecent," he tells me and I do as he says. I was about to walk away from him when the song ended. Yet he still managed to pull me into his chest, while my back faced it. "You're not getting away from me Miss," he whispers and I smirk.

"Sure," I whisper back and tilt my head to kiss his jaw. This distracts him so I can unhook his arms from me. When he lets me go I dance more freely to the music. He enjoys watching me move my hips, breasts and this time I'm using my arms. He pulls some cool moves and then pulls me to him. The song that is playing is called 'Dirty Talk' by Wynter Gordon ft David Guetta.

He takes advantage of the song, he starts grinding harder and faster with me. I suddenly start to move my back to face his chest, then he starts to kiss the hollow of my neck. I moan and lay my head on his shoulder, this gives him full acess to my throat. We stay grinding and moaning or grunting. When the song ends we walk over to the bar.

I look at my phone and notice that 'Alec' will be here in a couple of minutes. Alec is known to be a guy who likes to be on time. I look around while searching for anyone who is suspicous. "So why is a gorgeous woman like you...Here alone?" the guy asks and I smirk. "I'm not a girl who likes to bring company," I tell him and it is true...Just not completely.

He smirks before handing me my drink. He grabs my hand while I move the drink to my other hand. The stranger softly kisses my hand while I drink and stare at him. His eyes never wavered from my stare. I gulped it down and looked at the time. He was bound to be here now and I looked around. The song 'Morning After Dark' by Timbaland was on.

I saw my target, he has brown short hair, tall, muscled, pale and he has brown eyes. I could tell it was him because of his towering hight. "I'm sorry but...I have to go now," I tell the stranger before I see Alec head for the ouside hide away. I placed my drink down on the table, headed in the direction Alec was going, and brushed past bodies of people. I walked outside only to find no one there, so I started walking down the corner, and found Alec talking with others.

"What should we do though? They are catching onto us!" A guy whisper shouts, and I notice he has blond shoulder length hair. Alec looks at the two men infront of him with a mad face. "I don't care! As long as they don't find anything to do with me...I don't care!" Alec whisper shouts, and that is when I see the blond get pissed.

"You don't care? You ignorant ass hole!" The blond whisper shouts and tried to lundge at Alec. The other guy with black hair stops the blond. "Look I don't want us to argue over this...Lets calmly discuss this, so we can carry on with our lives," the black haired guy says and I quickly pull out my weapon.

I take off my heels and pretend to walk over to them drunk. They notice me and suddenly shut up, "Woah...Hello Miss what can we do for you?" the black haired man says. I fake burp and stumble over to them. I fall infront of the blond, but he grabs me before my face meets the floor. I look up at the blond lazily, and he looks at the other guys, before looking down at me.

"I-" fake hiccup, "I- know" another fake hiccup, "What you-" hiccup, "What you've done," hiccup and lower my head. "What do you mean Miss?" the blond asks with concern. I look up lazily again before glaring at him. "I know what you've done," I say and jab him with my dagger. He falls to the floor dead, but the black haired man comes at me quick with a dagger of his own.

I duck when he tries to cut my head off, I fall to the floor and flip him on his back with my legs. Alec dives for me but I quickly move out of the way. When I notice that they are both getting up I do a 'kip-up' and grab my dagger. By the time I get the dagger, I notice the black haired man try and take a jab at me. I lean my torso back, when my back is dipped: I quickly grab his arm, elbow his elbow and this breaks it.

The black haired man moans in pain, before taking a swing at me with his other arm. I quickly dodge, but when I try and grab the dagger, I'm pulled by my stomach. Then I suddenly get puched in the gut, repeatedly by the black haired man. I bend my head down so I can bite Alecs hand, he screams and lets go. I take this advantage by grabbing my dagger, slicing the black haired man's hands off.

Then when I finally gather up the force I stab the man in his heart. He falls to the floor dead, but when I feel triumphant, I get punched in the face by Alec. He staddles me before punching my face repeatedly, I somehow don't spit out blood, and I don't feel so much pain. Alec thinks I'm almost dead, so he gets off of me, and grabs my dagger.

I quickly get up, and climb the little arch of wood they have outside. When Alec gets up he looks around, he is calling for me and jabbing little bushes that are around. When he finally gets near enough to the arch I laugh darkly. "Hey dumbass...I'm up here," I say this and quickly jump off and kick him in the face. When he falls and drops the dagger, I pick it up, rush over to him and kick him repeatedly.

"I heard you raped women, killed innocent children and stole from people," I spit at him with as much venom as I had. He spits out blood and rolls around. "Please stop...Have mercy!" he begs and I cuckle darkly. "What makes you think I should have mercy on a piece of shit like you?" I ask him and he starts to cry for help. I puch him in the face "Shut the fuck up if you want to live," this was a lie. He would die either way.

"What are you?" he asks while I crouched down, I smirk at him and twirl my dagger in my hands. "I'm an Assassin," I tell him before slitting his neck and ending him. I quickly fixed myself, before I finally got myself ready to go back inside. I was greeted by the stranger when I reached the bar to get a drink. "I thought you said you were leaving?" he asks with a smirk.

"Don't think I stayed for you buddy boy," I say gulping down my drink, and when I look over to people about to go ouside, I start to leave. "Wait!" I hear the strager call after me, before I finally get out of the club, and head for my car. I get in before I see him bang on my window. "What is your name please tell me Miss," he asks with a sad face and I smile. "Call me Isabella Swan, but please don't mention my name to anyone," I whisper and he smiles.

"I won't tell anyone about what happened between you and me tonight, will I ever see you again?" he asks and I smile at him. "I'll hold that to you," I smirk at him and I quickly turn my engine on. When I'm about to speed away he quickly bangs on the car. "My name is Edward...Edaward Cullen," he shouts to me and I smirk. I pull my head out of the window and smile. "Sorry Edward, but tonight you aren't getting lucky with me," I say and speed off.

I look in the mirror, to see him smirking at me, before I escape the club. I never felt so powerful over a man and I liked it. When I finally get home I turn the TV on to see them talking about what happened in the club. I smirk at how they are clueless as to who the killer is. I hear my mobile phone ring and I quickly grab it. I look at the caller ID and smirk.

"Hello boss," I say with a 'Charlie's angels' kind of tone -when they say "Hi Charlie"-. "Good work Swan, you are the best Assassin I have," he says to me proudly and I giggle. "But I am the only Asssasin you have," I tell him and he cuckles.

"Ture Bella true," he says with a little adoration. "Anyway have a good night's sleep, and I will give you your next mission tomorrow," he says and suddenly hangs up. _Ahhh well..._I turn the TV off and head for my room. I quickly get changed into my pj's, and clean off the blood from my weapon. When it is put in it's place I go to bed and fall asleep...

~Parts and Pieces~

What do you think? Please send me some love with 4 reviews! Much love and I will write Monday! Here are the photo's:

Bella's Room- .

Bella's Bathroom-

Bree's Room- .

The kitchen- .uk/images/Loft_vanilla_modern_

The dining room- .

The living room- .com/_9sGk5360YrQ/S93EngrCzAI/AAAAAAAAF30/BHGek236Zp4/Dynamic%20and%20Modern%20Living%20Room%20Wall%20Units%

Bella and Bree's Home- .

Back garden-

Bella's sundress- .

Bella's Shoes- .com/wp-content/uploads/2009/07/LIBBIEE_BRN-LEATHER_

Bella's Bag- .com/images/980%20Prada%20handbags%202012%20brown%20leather%

Bree's sundress- .com/sites/default/files/imagecache/product_

Bella's Car- .

Bree's pj's- .

Bella's party dress- http:/www.

Bella's shoes- ./_r9qO92B2MBI/SXheqNn14bI/AAAAAAAAAGg/k84lgrABong/s320/black+

Bella's weapon- /images/I/414HZTBwtfL._SL500_.jpg

Bella's bag- ./ekmps/shops/pearl15/images/black-quilted-effect-clutch-bag[ekm]440x291[ekm].jpg

Bella's pj's- .uk/UserFiles/Image/dreamtime/Blue_PJs_(8).JPG


End file.
